Birth of the Cup-Bearer Pretty Cure
Birth of the Cup-Bearer Pretty Cure is the first episode of Solar Pretty Cure. Major Events * This is the premiere of the series. * Iruka Hisakawa, the Hisakawa family, Shiloh Anno (Cameo for the trailer in the next episode) and Akabara debut. * The first villain to attack, Albedo, debuts. * Iruka transforms into Cure Aquarius for the first time * Cure Aquarius uses Aquarius Zephyr Strike for the first time. Synopsis The episode begins with Iruka racing to get to the entrance exam--his alarm clock didn't go off and his bus was late getting there and along with that he lost his shoe on the way through a crowd and had to go half barefoot to the exams. With all of those obstacles, he has only 30 minutes to finish the exam, and as he writes quickly to catch up he hurriedly puts down his gender but ends up with an incomplete first kanji as he does so. Thinking he hadn't been affected by his bad luck for a change, he turns in his work quickly. A week later, Iruka is staring in disbelief at his new school uniform, trying to figure out how he ended up with the girls' uniform. He decides they must've sent him the wrong one and decides to take the uniform back to school and get his uniform corrected. After actually catching the bus on time and made it to school, he's stopped at the gate, with the guard saying that he isn't in uniform. Getting annoyed, Iruka explains that they gave him the wrong uniform and that he was a guy, not a girl. "Be that as it may," the guard tells him, "you must wear a uniform to get in." Groaning, he goes to a cafe nearby and quickly changes into the uniform so that he could get in to have it corrected. He walks into the office, which is crowded with many other students trying to get their schedules. Just when he finally reaches the front to explain his situation, someone simply gives him his schedule just before he's pushed out by the others. Sighing, he resigns himself to waiting until later and heads for his first class. The teacher there greets him and tells him to write his name on the board and tell them a little about himself. After doing so with the correct kanji, he tells the class about what had happened to him before taking his seat near the window. As he gets out his book for the class, he notices something shooting across the sky, wondering if it's a shooting star. After school, he runs over to the office to try and finally correct his uniform, only to be informed that due to a shortage he's stuck until the next semester. With a sigh, he gets ready to get to the bus stop, but on the way he notices a dark blue star shaped gem on the ground and picks it up just as the bus appears. He quickly runs over to it only to find that it's the wrong bus. After apologizing profusely to the driver, he sits down to wait for the next bus. While waiting for the next bus he hears screams for help. Running to the source of the screams, he discovers a creature being attacked by a young boy. The creature suddenly slams into Iruka, knocking him over before asking for help. A bit dazed by what had just happened, Iruka hesitantly agrees. The boy, introducing himself as Albedo, threatens to destroy him unless he hands over the creature. When Iruka steadfastly refuses, Albedo summons an Asteroid from the bus stop and sends it after Iruka, who with his prior karate training is able to hold it off for a while before being slammed backwards into a tree. He was about to be finished off when the blue star formed a vortex around him as a sign for Aquarius appeared infront of him as he touches it turns into his PreStar as the creature explains how to use it and transforms him into Cure Aquarius. After shocked and embrassed about the dress but quickly gets over it as he jumps out of the way of another attack and slams a kick into it sending it flying as the creature tells him to use his finisher and tells him to focus as he does as he forms and uses "Aquarius Wave!" to purify it as it dissapears as a star drifted towards the creature but split into two a red one shot off as the other half landed in a small compartment as Iruka turns to ask what going on the creature tells him not yet before disappearing making him confused. Meanwhile, the star lands on the bag of Miyu as she notices the star thinking it fell off her good luck star bracelet and took it with her.